Let Me In  Ice Skating Rink remade
by 101stars
Summary: This is basically just a literary version of the ice skating rink scene from Let Me In  2010  whereby Kenny gets hit in the ear by Owen with a pole.
1. Chapter 1

The icy air whipped around the students as they made their way to the frozen lake. Mr Zorric, the sports teacher, was in front, leading the kids towards the pond that was used for ice hockey in the Winter. Kenny and the rest of his friends were walking behind the rest of the group. As they laughed at the girls in front who were wearing ugly pink parkas, Kenny noticed Owen ambling in front. A sneer grew on Kenny's face, as he nudged the other guys to draw their attention to the idiot in front of them.  
>As Owen stumbled along wearing that gross coat of his, kenny made his approach. He slung an arm across Owen's neck, and put his face next to Owen's. He felt the boy tense up, as if he was expecting a punch in the gut. Kenny felt tempted to give him one.<br>"Hey little girl," said Kenny. "You know the ice? There's a whole lot of fucking freezing water down there. And you're going in it." With that, he pushed Owen away and walked off with the others.

Owen's mind went cloudy. He didn't want to get beat up _again_. kenny had not just last week ambushed him in the locker room after swim practise, after he had laughed when Kenny got ten laps for pulling down Angela Stevenson's swimming costume strap. Kenny had given him the most painful wedgie in history, then Owen pissed himself.  
>But going in the ice? <em>Through<em> the ice? He could get killed! He could drown and nobody would care…

"Hey Owen!" Mr Zorric called. "Get your ass down here pronto! We gotta start practise!" he yelled.  
>"Coming." shouted Owen.<p>

At the ice, Owen stood frozen at the corner near the tree line. He watched as Kenny and the other bullies skate around, pushing the weedier kids like him to the frosty ground. He could almost see the ice creaking and shattering before him, and imagine plunging into the dark, sub-zero water, watching his breath escape to the surface while the ice formed again over his head…

"Yo Owen! Heads up!" Owen briefly saw the snowball before it hit him square in the head. Kenny laughed out loud when Owen wiped the snow off his face.

"So you ready?" said Kenny, a smirk on his face.  
>"For what?" asked Owen, dreading the answer.<br>Kenny snorted, looked at his friends and then back at Owen, who by this time was scared out of his wits at what tortue was going to pursue his answer.  
>"To go in the <em>water<em> you prick."  
>Owen gulped.<br>"You see that little bit of ice over there? The one that's got the poles around it?" Owen nodded. He had already planned out the attack: his face hitting the water like a slap, nobody hearing his cries as he drowned in the bitterly cold water.  
>Then, in a short-lived second, Kenny's friends had Owen's arms locked to his side. Terrified, Owen panicked, thinking the same thoughts as not long before.<p>

But then, he remembered what Abby had said.  
>"You need to hit back, Owen. You need to hit back hard."<br>And that's just what he did.

Struggling free, he kicked Bradley, one of the bullies, in the balls, and he sunk to the ground in agony. Surprise flickered across Kenny's face, then it was replaced by anger. He lunged at Owen, but…

A scream was hurled across the lake. All the kids looked up from their pucks and sticks to see Kenny sprawled on the ice clutching his ear.

"He _speared _me! The little bastard fucking _speared_ me in the ear!" Kenny howled. Owen stood back, numb with the quick emotion. He had never, ever hit Kenny before. But here he was, standing a few feet from the kid who he had just stabbed in the ear with a pole nearby. The pole had been holding up tape that cornered off the patch of thin ice Kenny was going to… to push him in. And he had stabbed his bully with it.

Mr Zorric was holding Kenny's head. The other children crowded around the ice that was now stained with dark blood. Kenny's ear was split, the flesh flapping. Kenny's anguish-filled screams echoed around the clearing.  
>"Okay, everyone back to the school! Somebody get the nurse, and make it quick!" Then he turned to Bradley and the other guy, who's name was Thomas or something. "<em>And<em> you, go on."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Owen made it to the school without any hassle, which was an unusual first for him. As he neared the Math block, he saw Kenny and the other bullies standing by the double doors. Owen ducked behind the low wall, and watched them talk. Kenny was wearing a large white bandage on his ear from yesterday, after the pole incident.  
>Suddenly, a large guy walked up to Kenny, and it appeared to be his older brother, who was two years above in school.<br>"Hey little girl," he mocked. "How's the cripple?" He let out a huge guffaw which made Kenny turn red.  
>"Fuck off, Jimmy." Kenny said, shoving him away.<br>Jimmy's mouth made an 'o' of mock horror. "Whats that you say? _Fuck off_? Such language on such a _little girl_!" Jimmy laughed again, then punched Kenny in the arm. He walked off, leaving Kenny with the other guys.

"Shut up." Kenny mumbled.  
>Bradley said, "We didn't say anythin-"<br>Kenny shot him a death glare. "I _said_ shut up!" he hissed. Bradley and the other boy shrugged at each other, then they all walked off towards the gym court.  
>Owen sniggered silently. He enjoyed seeing his tormentor get hurt by his own brother.<br>Abruptly, he realised something. _Little girl_? That must be why Kenny called him that. He knew now why Kenny was such an ass to him. Jimmy looked like a complete douchebag, but that didn't make Owen feel sorry for him, at all.

Kenny was a bully. He was always going to be one.


End file.
